


Mutual Pining

by legere_et_scribere_amo



Series: Jamilton One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Coffee shop owner!Hamilton, M/M, Phone Calls, coffee shop AU, flustereed customer!Jefferson, i don't know how to tag, supportive friend!Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legere_et_scribere_amo/pseuds/legere_et_scribere_amo
Summary: Thomas Jefferson couldn’t believe his what he was feeling. He was not used to feeling nervous, not used to doubting himself, and definitely not used to the little jump his heart made every time he thought about what exactly he was planning to do. After all, he was handsome and tall and attractive, too! So why couldn’t he just ask the too-cute-for-his-own-good owner of the local coffee shop for his number?





	1. Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii people :)  
> soooo this is my first fanfic/oneshot, please enjoy  
> I'm planning on writing a part two, it'll probably be up in a few a days  
> without any further ado ... enjoy :D

‘I can do this, right?’

Thomas Jefferson couldn’t believe what he was feeling. He was not used to feeling this nervous, not used to doubting himself this much, and definitely not used to the little jump his heart made every time he thought about what exactly he was planning to do. After all, he was handsome and tall and attractive, too! So why couldn’t he just ask the too-cute-for-his-own-good owner of the local coffee shop for his number? 

‘I mean, he’s cute, I’m cute, so there’s really no reason for me to start stuttering or stop functioning when he’s talking to me, right?’

Thomas’s best friend, James Madison, nodded along to this speech. Except for some minor alterations, it had been the same for the whole of the three months that Thomas had now been pining for _Alexander H._ , as his nametag revealed. Since the beginning of their semester at Columbia University, Thomas had dragged him inside the _King’s Coffee_ every morning before class, ordered the same drink every morning ( _he doesn’t even like coffee?_ , James thought), and, hitherto, had failed every morning in mustering up enough courage to ask him his number. But that didn’t stop him from talking about him all day, every day. _If I have to listen to him talking about how perfect Alexander’s eyes are, or about how shiny his hair is, one more time_ , James thought, _I will go up there and arrange a date for Thomas myself!_

‘I believe in you, Tommy. I’m sure you’ll manage this time’

‘Yeah, you’re right. I can do this.’

Thomas got in line, already knowing what exactly he was going to order. The waiting on this Monday morning seemed both endless and over in a second. Before he knew, it was his turn to order and Thomas’s heart started beating faster. 

‘Hi’ One word. One word and he was already starting to blush. _This can’t be real! You can do this! You can!_

‘Hi, how can I help you?’ _His voice is so cheery, how can he always be so cheery? It’s Monday morning, for God’s sake._ Thomas didn’t answer immediately, instead he observed Alexander’s dark brown eyes, his clear skin and his long, dark hair. Thomas knew every feature of his face by heart, dreamt of him almost every night. But still he couldn’t ask him out on a date. His hands started trembling, but at least his voice hadn’t failed him. Yet.

‘Can I have‘ _Your number. Your number! YOUR NUMBER!_ ‘a coffee, please.’ _No, no, no. Courage don’t fail me now!_

‘Of course, medium, black, no milk, two sugars, as always?’

‘Yeah, thank you.’ Thomas’s voice sounded defeated, his mind only slowly catching up on the fact that _Alexander remembered_. He remembered his order! Sure he was a regular, but the King’s Coffee was one of the most popular coffee shops in the whole city, meaning numerous customers ordered their drinks there every day. Hope, along with astonishment,started to form in Thomas. _Maybe? Hopefully?_

‘Wait. You remember?’ 

‘Of course I do. You come in here every single day with your boyfriend, and order the exact same thing.’

‘My boyfriend?’ Thomas couldn’t believe that his voice was still functional. ‘James isn’t my boyfriend. We grew up together, he’s like my brother, and he’s just about the straightest person I know!’ 

A light lit up in Alexander’s eyes. His expression showed traces of, as far as Thomas could tell, happiness, ponder, and hope. ‘Oh well in that case…’ A smirk crossed his face. And with that he went to make Thomas’s drink. It took a bit longer than usual, but maybe that was because time didn’t feel real anymore since Thomas had held a real conversation with Alexander! 

‘Here’s your drink’, Alexander held it out for Thomas to take, ‘it’s on the house today.’ And then, Thomas’s heart skipped a beat because he winked! He winked at Thomas, and what is he supposed to do now, and why can’t his hands stop shaking?

Thomas smiled as genuinely as possible, which wasn’t very hard at all, considering that he was as happy as he ever was, and thanked him. Then he took his drink, without dropping it, thank God, and made his way to James who, like every day, patted Thomas’s back in a comforting way, once again (more or less) justifiedly assuming that Thomas had failed in his quest, once again reassuring him: ‘Tomorrow. I’m sure of it’. In hindsight, maybe this wasn’t the most heterosexual behavior imaginable, _no wonder Alexander thought we were an item!_

It wasn’t until he sat in class that he almost got a heart attack when he noticed the writing on the cup.

_Call me ;)_  
_-Alex_

And underneath, a phone number.

Thomas Jefferson couldn’t believe what he was feeling. He was not used to feeling this light headed, not used to feeling this hopeful, and definitely not used to the little jump his heart made every time he thought about what exactly he was planning to do. He couldn’t wait until the end of his classes when he could call Alexander. _He likes me too! I finally, finally, have his number! I can ask him on a date!_

For the entire rest of the day, his face was marked by a goofy, content smile, until he was, once again, turned into a flustered mess on the phone by none other than the too-cute-for-his-own-good owner of the local coffee shop.


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii :D 
> 
> here is part two of Mutual Pining  
> tell me if I should make a BONUS chapter with the actual date, bc i already have many ideas (spoiler alert: kisses and a lot of blushing)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :D

There he was again. On time, like a clockwork. 

And with him, his boyfriend. Like always. Alexander Hamilton exhaled .

During the past three months, he had developed a more or less major crush on the attractive stranger. His knees always went weak at his Southern accent, at his wild hair, at his dreamy eyes, but Alex just knew that his crush was one-sided. 

The stranger, or _Tommy_ as his boyfriend called him, never talked much to him. He almost never looked into Alex’s eyes, never talked much, and if he did, he sounded disappointed and defeated. Still, Alex kept up a cheery facade, never wanting to let show how much this bothered him. 

Then Tommy ( _maybe his real name is Tom or Thomas?_ ) got in line and Alex couldn’t help but smile. He quickly served the other customers, trying to speed up the process as much as possible.

‘Hi’, Tommy said, averting his gaze quickly from Alex’s face.

‘Hi, how can I help you?’ He tried to sound as happy and unbothered as possible.

Stuttering, Tommy ordered his coffee. Before he could help himself, Alex recited his entire order, from the size of the drink, to the exact number of sugars he liked. _Why did I do this? Now he’s going to think that I’m stalking him!_ Perplexion showed up on Tommy’s face and he looked up, and he gazed in Alex’s eyes, something that had barely ever happened before. ‘Wait. You remember?’

Alex smiled. _Maybe he won’t be that angry after all._ ’Of course I do. You come in here every single day with your boyfriend’, his smile faltered slightly at this word, ‘and order the exact same thing.’

‘My boyfriend?’ _Why does he sound so confused?_ ‘James isn’t my boyfriend. We grew up together, he’s like my brother, and he’s just about the straightest person I know!’

There was a lot going through Alex’s quick mind: _Tommy and that James aren’t dating! Meaning Tommy is probably single! He said that James is the straightest person he knows, meaning that Tommy himself probably isn’t!_ All these thoughts crossed his head during a split second, and in the next, an idea flew into his mind. _Maybe… I mean it couldn’t hurt… what have I got to lose?_

‘Oh well in that case…’ Then Alex made Tommy’s coffee and discreetly wrote his number on the cup. _Either he’ll call me or he won’t_ , he thought, _either it’s an improvement or nothing will change_. Alex decided to give him his drink on the house and winked in a subtle attempt at flirting. And, oh boy, did it work. Tommy’s cheeks turned all shades of pink, he flashed the most beautiful and dazzling smile, his hand could barely hold on to the cup without spilling anything. _He looks cute when he’s flustered but that smile… That smile trumps it all_. Then, he returned to James who seemed to comfort him. Now that Alex knew that Tommy and James weren’t dating, their dynamic did seem more friendly (as opposed to romantic), but Alex still felt a pang of jealousy at their intimacy. He wanted to be that intimate with someone, too. But mostly with Tommy though.

Later that day, when Alex was grabbing lunch with his best friend, John Laurens, he caught him up on the happenings of the day. Being Alex’s best friend, John knew all about the longlasting crush his friend currently had. 

‘And then, he told me they aren’t dating!’

‘No way! Really?’

‘Mhm, and, you know what I did then?’

‘Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid or rushed. Please.’

Alex blushed lightly. ‘I may or may not have written my number on his cup.’ 

‘No’

‘And gave it to him for free. And flirted with him?’

John covered his face with his hands. ‘Flirting? Really?’

‘Yeah, but, like I said, he’s not dating Jam-’

‘I don’t want to worry you, but what if he’s dating someone else? Not James, maybe not even a girl, but still someone else?’

Alex’s eyes went round. He had thought so much about Tommy, but this specific thought hadn’t come to his mind. ‘Fuuuuu-’

Then, his phone rang. He glanced at the display and picked up immediately as he saw that the call was from an unknown number!

‘Alexander? Alex?’ The voice sounded so tentative.

‘Hi. Yes, Alex is fine, yes’, to John he mouthed _‘it’s him’_.

‘It’s Thomas? From the coffee shop.’ _Thomas. I like that._ ‘You… er… you gave me your number.’

‘Yes. Yes I did’

‘I’m sorry, am I… are you busy with your job? Or am I bothering you during your lunch break? I should’ve called lat-’ 

‘No, don’t worry, you’re not bothering me. I’ve got time.’ He smiled. 

There were a few moments of awkward silence. ‘I like it. Your… your name, I mean.’, said Alex then.

‘I-I like yours, too’

‘Thanks’ More silence.

‘Listen, do you want to meet sometime?’, Alex offered. 

‘Like… on a d-date?’, Thomas asked.

‘Yes’, Alex answered without missing a beat.

‘Oh. Oh!’ He sounded surprised. _Is this a bad idea? Maybe I shouldn’t jump on him like that. Then again, I’d better set my intentions straight from the beginning. Yeah, but you also gave him you number, I guess your intentions are pretty clear._ ‘Un- unless you don’t wan-’

‘Yes. Yes, of course. I-I’d love to.’

‘Great. I-I mean, that’s fantastic. I’m really excited.’ 

They agreed on a time and place, and after some time, they hung up. Alex was sad, relieved, and over the moon; sad since he was already missing Thomas’s voice, relieved since he could spare himself of any further embarrassment caused by stuttering or awkwardness, and over the moon because _I just talked to my crush and oh my god now we are going on a date and oh my god I can’t believe this is happening I’m so happy._

‘You’re blushing’ John teased, ‘did _Tommy_ make you blush?’

Alex looked up to see John staring at him. ‘His name is Thomas’, was all he could mutter.

They continued to have their lunch, Alex having to tell John every two minutes or so that, no, he can’t come watch the date, and that, no, he won’t install a camera in his jacket so that John could watch.

‘I’ll tell you everything after the date, I promise.’ John pouted and made puppy eyes, but Alex stayed stoic. _A date is an intimate moment. It shouldn’t be interrupted or watched like a television show._

‘Fine. But you’ll have to promise to tell me every single detail, and you better not let anything out.’ John threatened Alex jokingly, which caused Alex to roll his eyes. ‘Yes. I promise, can I please eat now, I need to get back to the coffee shop sooner rather than later.’ 

Alex couldn’t believe how protective his best friend was, but then again, it probably states somewhere in the job description of a best friend that they have to be this protective. And, oh, how right he was. The proof? Somewhere, several miles away, on the campus of the Columbia University, Thomas Jefferson was being badgered and bombarded with very similar questions to those of John Laurens, by none other than his best friend, James Madison. But both Alex and Thomas were too happy looking forward to their date to be much bothered by it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosesly based on an OTP prompt by tsutomi-goshiki on tumblr 
> 
> link: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/170069926457/person-b-i-can-do-this-right-i-mean-hes-cute


End file.
